wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
WildStarWiki:DNP policy
DNP stands for Do Not Post. Things on this list should not be posted anywhere on WildStar Wiki. Some of them are specifically banned and will get you banned if you persist in posting them. Copyrighted content Copyrighted content (from NCSOFT, Carbine or another source) which is in blatant violation of fair use is not permitted to be posted. See copyright policy for more information. Exploits Posting of info or links to any kind of exploits (or any other way of breaking Carbine's or NCSOFT's Terms of Use or EULA) will be deleted and will result in a ban. It is suggested, therefore, that you do not do so. Data-mined content Data-mined content is content produced by using tools, or mechanical or automatic means from an obfuscated or closed source, including content which is not accessible in normal game play in the official unmodified client, or not accessible using official tools Carbine may provide, such as Houston. Data mining is prevalent in the WildStar community even among reputable official fan sites, usually for data about items and similar information. Therefore, for the purposes of this policy, publication of data-mined content on WildStar Wiki is controlled as defined below. Unreleased content :See also: WildStarWiki:Images policy Any content, or links to content, not officially released to the public by Carbine from any source, including "data-mined" content from the client or archive files not accessible in normal game play. While a model viewer image of live or PTR content are permissible, true in-game screenshots are preferred and will always be given preference over model viewer content. Content arrived at by an exploit is not allowed to be posted on WildStar Wiki. Any unreleased content that is permitted should be kept separate from factual current content within articles, in its own clearly marked sections or with clear labels. Only articles about announced subjects are permitted. On pages where topics center around information released in-game or in game data files, only information pertaining to live or public test clients are permitted. Certain pieces of unannounced content may be exempt from this for reasons of extreme notoriety and importance, which will be up to an administrator's judgment. Note that Carbine and NCSOFT have final say on what content can be shown. Content from clients which are under a non-disclosure agreement is considered to be unannounced, until the agreement is lifted. Speculation Unsourced speculation (that is, speculation without factual sources) is not permitted in main namespace articles on the wiki, and all speculation should be kept separate from factual content within articles, usually in a separate clearly marked section. This is discussed in detail in Wiki lore policy. Inaccuracy or opinions about announced content are best kept off-wiki (see External links policy), and any unannounced content that violates policy on this wiki, are also not permitted to be linked. WildStar Wiki is a neutral reference, and reasonably sourced popular speculation is permitted and encouraged, so long as wiki policy and guidelines are followed correctly. Procedural content Information which is highly procedural and very difficult to maintain, such as specific item drop rates, should be left to off-wiki item or other database sites, and not in main namespace articles on the wiki. Relating notes, factual statements, referenced content, general game-theory, or discussion are of course in encouraged, especially those marked correctly patch numbers, dates or otherwise, and placed in apropriate sections or places. Notes may always be left in note sections, on almost any page. Off-topic content Do not post content that has no connection whatsoever with the WildStar universe, or engage in wikisquatting. Off-topic content can be deleted by any WildStar Wiki contributor, and whole pages that are off-topic are candidates for speedy deletion. Persisting in posting such content may get you labeled as a vandal and/or banned. WildStarWiki is not Wikipedia. Do not create articles to define real-world things which have little connection to WildStar. If it is necessary to provide a definition, you can use an interwiki link to connect to the likely more in-depth article on Wikipedia or other general Wikia sites. Examples of off-topic content * A guild page containing nothing but an encyclopedia entry on the bird family (the animal). * A user page containing only links and information about south Asian language online furniture store. Examples of tangential but on-topic content * An article on how to tune your PC / Mac to run WildStar smoothly is tangential, but on-topic. Defamatory or false content Defamation, and false content in general, are not permitted in any form in main namespace articles on the wiki. Any actual defamation involving reference to a person, or another entity, is not tolerated on any page or content area of any type, in some countries termed as a libelous. However content or discussion about an untrue non-personal topic is generally OK. Defamatory or false content inherently violates the Neutrality policy for maintaining neutral point of view, and some forms are possibly illegal in many countries. Content should always be written from a neutral point of view, and properly cited with references, which generally solves many of these issues. A bit of common sense has to be applied to this policy. While isolated cases of "I think you are being a jerk right now, because'' ..." as a response in a talk page is not exactly good wikiquette, it is not necessarily defamation. However, persisting in posting actual or blatant defamatory or false content may end up with you labeled as a vandal and/or banned. Defamation remedy * Defamation is termed here as involving reference another living person or entity, as opposed to regular non-factual information, and qualifies for . Defamatory content can be deleted by any contributor, and whole pages that are nothing but defamation are candidates for speedy deletion. * When tagging a defamatory page , you ''may want to remove pieces of the text pointing to specific people while the page is awaiting deletion. It is a judgment call. This goes especially for real-world contact information like phone numbers, real-world addresses, etc. * Please add a line below the tag indicating that the page is strictly defamation and that is the reason why it is being deleted. Alternatively, use . False content remedy * Other types of more benign non-personal content that are determined as or suspected to be untrue, can be remedied simply one of several other actions. * When in doubt, simply mark material as needing citation and simply add a , , or marker next to it, explained in Citation policy. * Never just automatically assume a new or old statement is actually false, and is generally more important to note more rather than to just remove. Try to stop editing loops if possible. * See WildStarWiki:Editing policy for full remedies and procedure on false content. Discrimination Discrimination based upon social status, age, sex, nationality, religion, sexual orientation, faction, server, guild, etc, is not tolerated. WildStar Wiki is a wiki for everyone. Non-English content WildStar Wiki is an English language only wiki. Infrastructure here does not support content in other languages. Doing so would entail something overly burdensome and complex for this wiki, like what wikipedia has evolved toward with different sub-domains and monitoring routines to track changes between different language versions of pages and alert translators. Therefore, non-English content is against policy and can be removed or tagged for whole pages when found, except with certain limitations on certain types of special pages, like guild pages — see exceptions, below. See WildStarWiki:Editing policy for procedure on removing parts of a page. * Visit wikis for the current selection of WildStar wikis in other languages. Nonsense Pages which don't make any sense, sometimes referred to as "no useful content", or nonsense text in an otherwise valid page, may be candidates for deletion. Pages with no useful content also include empty or virtually empty pages, or stubs with little text as discussed in the stub policy, slang terms, and content that is extremely out-of-context. *Pages or text that may appear as non-sense but be quoted text from a source or otherwise are not nonsense, therefore is not a candidate for deletion. These should be clearly marked so that the context is easily discernible. *Slang terms should be cited with multiple references from throughout the WildStar community if possible. *User content which only exist within context to a relatively small number of people, are permissible within or should be moved to areas such as realm pages, guild pages, user pages, etc.. and/or their sub-pages. *User content about one user should generally be placed in user pages and/or their sub-pages, which of course similarly is still visible to everyone. Original Content Original content or OC, is generally not permitted in main namespace articles on the wiki, which is new content where this is the only verifiable source. Content needs to have basis in fact or other reference that is verifiable by some means, like observing the WildStar game, or documented by citation, or else is a candidate for deletion. Many well known places on the wiki do allow limited forms of OC, and are listed in the exceptions major policy sections below. Participation on those pages is of course very encouraged. Encyclopedias and other wikis like as Wikipedia, historically don't allow original content (OC) or original works from authors as a part of pages intended as reference. Here on WildStar Wiki these same general rules apply. Example types of original content are: editorials; original stories, lore or characters; author supposition and opinion; factual (or not) works that only have reference by the author (who is not authoritative or representative for WildStar); and so forth. * An example of editorializing is: "And I think that was stupid..." Any content that could reasonably need a citation or is otherwise questionable, should be marked with , as in "citation needed", or . Any content where the reference is known and cannot otherwise be assumed in context should be marked with and friends. See Editing policy and Citation policy for more. For rules and policy on pages where limited OC is allowed: *Talk page policy *Lore policy *Fan fiction policy *Personal article policy *Player character page policy *Guild pages policy Other prohibitions enforced by this policy Content which violates the Wikia Terms of Use is not acceptable on this wiki. Furthermore, the following are restricted (see ): * Pornography, adult or mature content * Violent content * Excessive profanity * Gambling or casino-related content * Illicit drugs and drug paraphernalia content * Any other content that is illegal, promotes illegal activity or infringes on the legal rights of others Exceptions Following are possible exceptions to above policy. * For non-English content in quoted material, where quoted material pasted from a part of a page where the author simply would not or could not translate it. If this content is on-topic and otherwise not available on WildStarWiki, it is a candidate for translation — or removal as part of the regular editing process. * For non-English content on API or technical pages, where there is the occasional alternate non-English short description. Mirrors of the entire set of functions and features, in 1000's and mostly non-language specific, on other sites would be highly redundant and overly burdensome. Should clearly mark and place in separate sections, similar to how speculation and other special content is placed. * On Guild pages - As per guild page policy, these pages are required to have three (3) sentences in English. Other than that, we allow guild pages to continue in whichever language; it makes sense to allow it since some guilds cater only to speakers of a specific language. Pages violating this are tagged and given the standard time to correct the problem. Guild pages are also given latitude on OC, and other content, so long as is reasonably pertinent to the guild or people and/or WildStar. * On User pages - Like guild pages, user pages are given some latitude on non-English and OC, and other content, so long as is reasonably pertinent to WildStar or the author, and most kinds of editorial or fiction, or otherwise similar are allowed, so long as not violating some other part of policy. If unsure, can always ask a moderator or administrator. See user page policy. * On Observation and Documentation pages - Pages such WildStar technical references, AddOn and related documentation pages, WildStarWiki canonical site content, some kinds of lore edits, some WildStar game documentation, and others are allowed OC, where WildStar Wiki may itself may be or later become the only source of reference-able documentation. Any source that could be cited, still should be, such as: 1) where and what version something was observed, 2) what general person, product, book and/or other material is referenced with a reference, or 3) otherwise. * The template can be used to mark pages in article pages the main namespace that are silly or satirical. Use of this template, or of any other template, does not necessarily prevent an article from being subject to the DNP policy or being removed. Violations Content which qualifies as DNP should be edited out, or if the entire page is DNP content, tagged for speedy deletion using . If you cannot edit out the content, you should tag the page with . Wiki users who persist in posting DNP content may have action taken against them per the vandalism policy.